<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FF15同人－格诺：该说的话 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707828">FF15同人－格诺：该说的话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>注：有原创人物名字，但不重要。</p><p>关于高中舞会的故事，以及吃醋的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FF15同人－格诺：该说的话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“条纹的那条，对。不，不对！都跟你说是蓝黑色条纹的那条！左手边的那个！”<br/>格拉迪欧使劲扭着身子，跨过红皮沙发背伸着胳膊，屁股不离座的拼命用手指头指挥着。<br/>而被他指着的路西斯王子本人则扫了一眼手持比较低的那条蓝黑相间的领带，白了一眼对方算是最后的抵抗，随后便将另只手中自己强推的深蓝色领带垂了下去。<br/>眼看这个让自己帮忙参考却还是不服气自己选择的小王子，年轻的亚米西提亚家当家眉头皱起，不满的撇撇嘴。<br/>“让我来参考的是你，让我二选一的是你，而且以我的品味挑选的搭配能有什么问题？你还有什么不满？”<br/>“我没有…”没话说的诺克提斯只能没底气的否认回去，却并不诚实。于是他还不死心的瞥了眼没被选上的那条，对自己更有好感的选项心心念念，“我就觉得这个更配我的眼睛…”<br/>格拉迪欧古怪的挑起眉毛，从沙发上站起来，“你肯定看电视看多了，这种台词一点也不衬你。”<br/>随后高大的男孩绕去王子跟前，用手背慢慢把对方拿着深蓝色领带的手拨出视线，“再说这个颜色太老，你现在根本不合适。而这条，他拉起对方另只手被自己看中的条纹领带，“它很合适现在的你，因为会让你更可——…”<br/>“嗯？”看着对方的话半截消失，诺克提斯遵循着心底冒出来的某些情绪，催促的哼了哼鼻子。<br/>两人大眼瞪小眼，最后格拉迪欧一把拉过他的手，将蓝黑条纹领带使劲拍在他的掌心里，用力按按手指代替叮嘱叫他拿好，让他听取自己的建议，“总之这条更好，相信我的经验。”<br/>“你到底想说什么？”<br/>“没什么，快去把它戴上，你就知道我是对的了，”格拉迪欧摆摆手要把他轰回镜子前，但自己已经后退几步拉开距离，回到沙发附近。<br/>诺克提斯不满的望着对方的背影，但仍然小心的拿着那条领带。他看起来心思并不完全在领带的选择上，反而更多是因为对方在刚才的话里有所隐瞒才他不爽，他很想听完。<br/>“王子殿下，您选择的怎么样了？”柜台经理的出现阻碍了诺克提斯打算追问的想法，也打破了气氛令他很快换上了客气的表情，表现出应有的礼仪。<br/>“如果不满这些，我还可以再推荐点别的。但目前这几款是近几年最好的。”<br/>“王子现在应该快决定好了，”格拉迪欧也很快换上王者之盾职位德姿态，站好并且很快帮忙应付了对话。<br/>“我决定好了。”<br/>吃惊的是诺克提斯像是要打断格拉迪欧的帮忙，也呈现出和之前犹豫态度截然相反的一面，果断下了决定。<br/>“我要这款。”<br/>柜台经理的目光立刻从王子的随从身上跑开，殷勤的上前双手接过了王子的选择，满意的点点头，“很棒的选择。这条很受欢迎，而且很合适您的年龄，不会显得太严肃也不会太随意，非常合适搭配舞会上的小西装。”<br/>格拉迪欧扫过领带又盯着诺克提斯，然而对方感觉到他的目光却没碰上来，只是表现的很认真的模样听着经理的发言，并且点头肯定后叫对方帮自己打包好付款。<br/>他到头来选的还是蓝黑条纹的领带。</p><p>…</p><p>“诺克特，集中精神，跟上拍子。”<br/>伊格尼斯双手打着乐拍，屋子里回荡着舞会上耳熟能详的经典华尔兹乐曲，但他镜片后的目光却透露出几分担忧。<br/>“啊啊…我在跟着啦！”诺克提斯反驳了几句亲信的话，架起来的双臂使劲维持着抱空气舞伴的姿势，回过神后连忙把目光重新盯着等身高的镜子查看自己的姿势。<br/>结果他刚发现自己的胳膊放松了，就在自己改回去之前被伊格尼斯纠正了。<br/>“胳膊！诺克特！”<br/>诺克提斯下意识的噘起嘴一副嫌麻烦的模样，却发现虽然自己脸转向另一侧，但却被镜子毫不留情的照出来，于是生怕伊格尼斯发现的他立刻抿了抿嘴唇，却已经为时已晚。<br/>更糟糕的是，因为这一个分心，他不但忘记舞步忽略旋律，没有转步，更是彻底乱了拍子。<br/>即便透过音乐他也可以捕捉到伊格尼斯的叹气，以至于在伊格尼斯说出“停一下”的同一时间他就自己停了下来，甩下架酸的胳膊，听着伊格尼斯把播放器关了。<br/>“你在烦躁什么，诺克特？”伊格尼斯托正鼻梁上的镜框，转过头仔仔细细观察诺克提斯。<br/>“我没有烦躁，”诺克提斯没过脑子的堵回去，但狼狈地发现自己的语气完全就是违背了想法，证明了伊格尼斯是对的。<br/>果不其然，诺克提斯又听到了一声叹气。以至于他始终没回头，同时也离开镜子跟前免得透过镜子碰上目光。他假装不在意的在一旁的窗户前抖擞练累的胳膊和腿。<br/>伊格尼斯的目光仍然停留在他身上，他也可以感觉得到，直到他听见伊格尼斯站在桌前为他倒水的响动，他才松了口气。<br/>“出什么事了吗？”伊格尼斯总是最耐心的那个，他会尝试用时间和提醒来给予诺克提斯空间和时间去思考以及衡量，“可以说出来听听。”<br/>诺克提斯这才转过头，但他仍然没有把心情原原本本的暴露出来，只是耸耸肩，看来他的确希望伊格尼斯自认为想多了，所以避而不谈，转而捡起书桌一角摆放的饼干塞进嘴里。<br/>已经习惯了诺克提斯的性格，伊格尼斯并不急着发火。他只是拉过对方因为不想靠近而没有坐下去的椅子，双手交叉在翘起的腿上，安静的望着正在内心挣扎的王子。<br/>“是年度舞会的事情吗？”伊格尼斯开始推测，试图从对方的脸上得到答案，或者让对方亲自开口。他尽全力让自己去理解对方的窘境，好实施帮助，“我知道你不喜欢那种场合，但是你准备的都好。或者…你那么不愿意跟伊莉莎.戴尔曼小姐跳舞吗？”<br/>“不是这个问题！”没想到对方会朝那个方向思考，诺克提斯迫切否认这个会让自己听起来很无礼而且尴尬的说法。但是他也是一种掩饰，因为当初刚开始的时候他的确很抗拒。<br/>去年低年级不被允许参加舞会的他，今年跟着同年级的学生升入十一年纪，他们也被允许参与舞会这样的学校社交。而作为王子，他得到了不少关注，甚至被学校安排跟即将毕业的十二年级学生会会长伊莉莎搭档共舞。<br/>这不会成为话题，因为这只是一场学校内的小活动，每年都有。学生们拉帮结伙，有男女朋友的就会邀请对方秀一把恩爱，没有的也会跟小朋友一起搭档或者找一样没有伴的熟人组合，方便有机会进场，还有的则可能是家长之间的安排，所以王子和学生会会长的组合并不算意料外。<br/>再说了，伊莉莎作为学生会会长有着出色的表现，她是名才华横溢的女孩，毕业后被母校寄予厚望。同时她家境还算不错，也很受同学欢迎，相比低调到第二年开始就不再会引得同年级学生们大惊小怪的路西斯王子，这名积极参与学校活动也经常发挥领导才能进行演讲的学生会会长更能引人注目。<br/>诺克提斯对这名学姐没有任何不好的印象，当然他们的交流谈话也仅限于开学那天给路西斯王子介绍学校的特殊安排以及学校内的公共活动，除此以外他们俩毫无交集。这次是学校的安排，也是在毕业前的伊莉莎的心愿，所以当女孩发出邀请时，觉得参与注定要参与活动并且会被特意安排的诺克提斯并没有什么吃惊的，而是答应下来。<br/>总之就是他们之间没有任何问题，当这场学校内的活动结束，学生会会长发表了她在母校最后一年的感想，两人就没有任何瓜葛了。也许最后一次见面将会是在高年级的毕业典礼之前的学年结束早会上，接着他唯一可能被女孩提及的情况就是在对方未来就业面试时对着面试官暗示到这次与王子共舞的经验优势。<br/>“那是什么问题？”伊格尼斯的问题再度出口。<br/>“总之不是你想的那样，跟舞会没关系。”诺克提斯觉得脖子都在发烫，也许红了也不一定，练舞的汗珠黏糊糊的附着在肌肤上，让他内心那种蚂蚁爬一样的心乱增加不少——他知道，这多多少少还是跟舞会有关系的，但他不愿承认。<br/>“那，也许跟格拉迪欧有关？”伊格尼斯说的太冷静，比刚才还要冷静和果断，像是他早就知道些什么，但是刚才的问话都故意绕弯子。<br/>诺克提斯没能第一时间否认，这导致他脑子里下意识开始搜索的词语未能编织出像样的话语，在他刚要结巴之前就被伊格尼斯的下一句拦住。<br/>“你跟格拉迪欧今天发生什么了吗？”<br/>又是沉默，诺克提斯脑子里刚才拼出来的半句话没了用武之地，他只能打乱词汇——跟他的思路和心跳一样乱——重新找新的话来拼成理由，试图蒙混过关。<br/>“遇到麻烦了吗？”<br/>看在这两个去买领结的人回来后没有提到任何多余的细节，伊格尼斯开始揣摩眼前人所隐瞒的到底是哪方面的事。同时他也很快把部分责任带在自己身上，反省自己是不是在对方出发前没有给予足够的建议以及准备。<br/>“也许我该跟着去。”<br/>虽然伊格尼斯跟格拉迪欧从小就被安排在诺克提斯身边，将来也会跟随左右，但是介于他们还是孩子，自然也被安排了很多学习任务。伊格尼斯从小被灌输的观念就是辅佐并且引导未来的王，同时他也做到尽可能时刻围绕着诺克提斯转，不过他还是因为要去学习和训练所以不能陪同诺克提斯去购买年度舞会所需要的套装。<br/>别看只是一场学校内的舞会，但这的确是路西斯王子重要时刻之一，会得到关注，所以他周围的人谁都没有怠慢。伊格尼斯已经跟他商量过那天要穿的衣服，可以说这是王子长这么大以来第一个在王宫外的舞会。<br/>所以今天白天的购物虽然伊格尼斯有训练任务不能去，不过却委托了格拉迪欧。而且那家店安保严密，是不少大人物都喜欢去的名牌店，所以把王子给他们来安排也可以放心。只是没想到回来的王子看起来没有那么轻松，这点出乎伊格尼斯的意料。<br/>“别这样说，伊格尼斯，这跟你没关系。”听出伊格尼斯的反省心态，诺克提斯赶紧纠正他。虽然是安慰，却并非用了好句子，这叫他立刻忍住打自己一巴掌的冲动，赶紧补充内容，“我的意思是，跟你去没去没关系。是其他小事，你没有任何错，别多想。”<br/>“其他小事？”伊格尼斯的重点在于捕捉到的新词验证了自己的顾虑。<br/>发现自己不小心说出的东西被对方敏锐发觉，已经收不回话的诺克提斯心里咯噔一下，瞬间耳朵发热。<br/>承受不了伊格尼斯笔直的目光，诺克提斯躲闪不开的蓝色眼睛眨动了好几下，随后他拿过桌子上的水饮下半杯。<br/>“没什么，”诺克提斯还在较劲，可是他的心思像是已经塞满装不下，从他浑身上下每个毛孔里跑了出来，任谁都知道他跟格拉迪欧发生了什么不愉快的事情。<br/>不过从伊格尼斯的记忆中，格拉迪欧回来时看起来正常多了，诺克提斯却从来都可以在他们跟前刷点小性子。于是经过判断，伊格尼斯相信这多数来自诺克提斯单方面引出的小烦恼。<br/>“那只是一场学生之间的活动。”伊格尼斯安慰对方，“当舞会结束后，学生们就会开始期待明天，而你，”伊格尼斯上去拍了拍亲如弟弟的年轻王子，给对方加把劲，“你知道格拉迪欧依旧会在你身旁。”<br/>的确如此，这话里有很多层意思，但绝对都是正确的。<br/>“我只是想听他把话说完，”诺克提斯没有讲述今天在店里的细节，他在尽可能避免谈及细节，免得自己太羞耻，“我想让他有点表现。”<br/>谁知饶过他面对窗外景色的伊格尼斯反而笑了一声，并且对他投来的质疑目光毫不躲避，而是托着眼睛有趣的摇摇头。<br/>“你一定是紧张过度了，诺克特。”<br/>“我？我没有！”<br/>“你说他没有反应？”伊格尼斯转身略微吃惊的睁大眼睛，叫诺克提斯多思考几遍刚才的发言中的问题，同时他憋笑失败，“你确定？”<br/>诺克提斯可能也不是百分百肯定自己的发言，所以也没有正面回应，只是耸了耸肩膀，甩着手在原地左右交换着双脚下的重心，像个做错事的小孩。<br/>伊格尼斯知道诺克提斯的话不是全部，也不是完全否认格拉迪欧的反应，只是相比会在任务范围内保持冷静的格拉迪欧，诺克提斯的身份可以叫他更多的表现出内心的情绪，索要更多。<br/>“你不再多说点别的了吗？”诺克提斯责备自己的好友。<br/>“我知道你想要听到他说出更多想法，但这些你可以在舞会结束后问个够，不需要着急。”伊格尼斯努力收敛起笑声，清了清嗓子，拍了下手，“总之别把奇怪的想法带进舞会，你懂他的为人。”<br/>知道伊格尼斯是对的，诺克提斯只好点点头，接着他就被伊格尼斯拉回到社交舞的训练中。他尽可能不把小情绪卷入音乐的旋律里影响自己的练习，同时他也觉得距离圣诞节放假的时间变得越来越漫长。</p><p>…</p><p>舞会当天也许参加的人都很兴奋，但对于诺克提斯来讲就太繁琐和劳累。<br/>首先作为舞会男伴一方，为了表现的体面自然是他亲自开车去女伴家接人。伊格尼斯负责开车，作为王之盾的格拉迪欧从后座转移到副驾驶，为伊莉莎开的门。<br/>所幸伊莉莎的家跟诺克提斯所租的公寓是完全两个方向，不用担心会被周围的人太多关注。不过当皇家的车子停在了社区门口时，这附近的邻居下巴都要掉了。<br/>伊莉莎的父母面对王室护卫的接送可谓是一百个放心——更何况后方还有第二辆车是专门坐满护卫的——恨不得把女儿直接塞车里。<br/>临行前家长们开心的邀请这对年轻可人的舞伴一起在家门口合了张影，不过更多的拍照要求被伊格尼斯和保镖官方性质的拒绝了。<br/>行驶过程中车子里的气氛说不出的尴尬，但诺克提斯相信伊莉莎的紧张很自己绝对是出自不同原因。<br/>等到了学校，这才放松了不少。伊莉莎和朋友们打招呼，相互夸赞裙子。而诺克提斯一遍礼貌的和同学们打招呼后，满眼都在找普隆普特。<br/>但也许相比躲避同学，他更像是躲避自己的车。<br/>“你还好吗？”<br/>和他相反，普隆普特神采奕奕，虽然他的雀斑依旧被染的红红的，但他看起来特别精神。<br/>“衣服不错，”诺克提斯出于好意，把他刚才说了不知道几遍的话套在了新朋友身上。<br/>“谢谢！”看来对方也没发现，“你看起很赞！”普隆普特蹦着脚用手掸了下诺克提斯的小西服，“让我来拍个照！”<br/>“你知道我不想引人注目…”<br/>“但是你今天肯定会的。”<br/>也许身为王子总会习惯目光，但显然诺克提斯的生活环境叫他依旧无法自在的适应这些场合。至少他不是很喜欢。<br/>自知普隆普特说的没错，诺克提斯便都懒得点头，所以他还是很配合的拍了照，还好这些只是朋友之间的回忆，不会外传。<br/>随后他们所有人坐着学校租来的长轿车——为了让学生们好好过一把瘾——去了已经安排好的会场。每个人都出示买好的门票，通过酒精检查，然后再装满了鲜花和气球的会场入口跟自己的舞伴一起进行拍照。<br/>普隆普特为自己这次能约到舞伴一起来很开心，甚至连拍照都快忘了。而诺克特斯则忙起来，他觉得知道自己在这里上学的每个学生都把目光聚集在他的脸上。<br/>他会挽着伊莉莎的手入场，给对方送上饮料，和老师以及其他人打招呼，还要在学生会会长亲自演讲开场白后把她牵下台。<br/>这些都不难，已经早早接受过这种场合该有礼仪教育的王子并不会出错，而且也不需要他上台说些什么。<br/>可是他不自在的是格拉迪欧的目光。<br/>为了学生们身处校外的安全——尤其是邀请了DJ以及摄影师还有厨师出席——校方自然也在会场谈妥了安保措施。而他们学校更是有这重任，毕竟这里可有路西斯的王子，所以即使他们不第一个出面交谈，路西斯王室那边就已经在开学那天谈好了舞会会场会安排一部分王室护卫合作，当然打扮的可以不用那么高调。<br/>如果只是一群保镖或者这里的安保人员就还好，但是格拉迪欧只比诺克提斯他们大两岁，虽然他看起来成长飞速已经有了男人该有的轮廓棱角，可是他依旧和会场周围其他巡逻的保安人员不同，以至于他的存在也成为了今晚会场里的一部分。<br/>但是从小成长以来，格拉迪欧都受到作为“王之盾”的教育，所以在这方面他是专业的。所谓专业的，就是他可以在这场不知道会折腾几个小时的会场里保证每分每秒目光都在王子身上，即使被其他护卫换下来休息他也会被破例允许享用会场内的设施和食物，确保坐在距离王子社交范围内最近的地方。<br/>总而言之，除了中途去厕所，他几乎没有从诺克提斯王子身上分神过。<br/>这也导致他的与众不同和周围那些参加活动的学生们差别巨大，任谁都会对他好奇地看上几眼，但迫于亚米西提亚家的长子独特的魄力，也没多少人敢去找碴——尤其是大家都知道他们今年学校的舞会将会享受到皇家安保待遇。<br/>作为学校舞会的焦点之一，诺克提斯带着被安排好的舞伴完成了开场的舞曲，接着其他人也纷纷进入舞池，舞会的气氛顿时升了起来。于是等到诺克提斯回到自己的桌子上休息时，他很快就找到了站在距离他最近的那根柱子附近的格拉迪欧。<br/>刚欣赏完他完美的完成了一段社交舞的格拉迪欧面无表情，专业的就跟一块大理石雕像似的将自己淹没在边缘地带，同这里的气氛隔离开。<br/>诺克提斯基本上不会去看那里而是侧向舞池，唯有喝水或者吃东西的时候才会适当的瞄去几眼。<br/>被格拉迪欧吸引的人不少，甚至已经可以捕捉到部分学生为了彰显自己的博学多闻，开始向其他学生灌输所谓“听闻国王和王子身边都会跟随着王之盾”的窃窃私语。<br/>偶尔还是会有女孩子忍不住多看格拉迪欧几眼，然后和朋友们小声叽叽喳喳，弄得他们的舞伴在一旁百无聊赖的翻手机。<br/>就像之前说的，格拉迪欧是专业的。如果他在职责中，他就不会被其他影响自己的判断，他的中心总是绕着诺克提斯转。如果其他场合，他就可以随机应变，表现出其他情绪。但是现在，他就是个大众化眼里认为的“王之盾”会有的样子，根本不容任何多余的东西破坏他对王子的忠诚和守护。<br/>如果真的有女孩子鼓起勇气想向他打听点事，他就会以“我在工作”来拒绝。而这超乎他们年龄范围内的专业回复弄得其他人更加兴奋，好像反而变得受欢迎起来。<br/>诺克提斯瞥到有些人借着自拍的姿势偷偷去拍格拉迪欧，不过从那个角度和灯光来讲应该只能是模糊的轮廓。总之，诺克提斯装作没看见，并且避开了格拉迪欧坚守在自己身上的视线，转头朝向大厅中央，暗自翻了个白眼。<br/>“你还好吗？”<br/>今天不知道被问了几次的问题突然冒出来，让诺克提斯事态的打了个激灵，差点呛到。他立刻在椅子上坐直，却发现是跳舞跳得满脸通红的普隆普特。<br/>庆幸不是伊莉莎或者她的小团体里的其他人，要不然王子有这种表情，可不知道会在学生论坛上被怎么讲。<br/>于是诺克提斯松了口气，“还好。你呢？”他很快把话题转移到了普隆普特身上，“你看起来很热。你的脸都红透了。”<br/>“你是故意这么说的吗？”<br/>“啊？”虽然一开始诺克提斯是真的不知道哪里说错了，但是他很快就知道对方是因为跟女孩子跳了舞才那么脸红，于是坏笑起来，“我没想到你今天反应还能那么快。”<br/>总是跟朋友开玩笑还是挺开心的，尤其是虽然开朗但其实还是很腼腆害羞的普隆普特刚才在舞池里尽全力跳完了一支舞后，诺克提斯还挺为他开心。<br/>“话说，你跟格拉迪欧发生什么了吗？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>这次是彻底吃惊，诺克提斯怎么也没想到转移话题居然是失败的！<br/>“你刚才的表情很奇怪。”<br/>诺克提斯再次庆幸来找他的不是伊莉莎。<br/>“哪里奇怪？”<br/>“就…”普隆普特转转两只手指绕着自己的脸比划，试图找出个合适的词来形容，“像是吃了一大口酸黄瓜配柠檬。”<br/>接着雀斑男孩快速看了眼此时此时真的像是吸了一口柠檬而皱起眉头的好友，立刻慌张的扫了眼不远处站在柱子下的年轻王之盾，顿时弯腰把自己的藏在诺克提斯的影子里，并且压低嗓音，“你们真的吵架了？”<br/>“什么叫‘真的’？”诺克提斯挑起眉毛，“我们没有。”<br/>“我只是问问…那你刚才那个奇怪的表情是什么？”<br/>“我没有奇怪的表情！好了，快去跳舞吧。”诺克提斯一抬头发现伊莉莎离开了她的朋友朝这边走来，于是头一次觉得跳舞也能成为救星的他立刻抬腿站了起来，把满脸奇怪的普隆普特留在桌子旁，就跑去邀请舞伴跳舞了。</p><p>…</p><p>晚些时候，当看着时间差不多后，诺克提斯便决定离开会场。当然还要负责把伊莉莎安全送回家。普隆普特跟着他们一起走，所以撤下其他护卫的工作后，格拉迪欧亲自开车将伊莉莎和普隆普特分别送回了家。<br/>最后车里就剩下格拉迪欧和诺克提斯，诺克提斯也总算卸下今日全部建立起来的形象，托着腮坐在后座上看着窗外的街景，一言不发。<br/>然而车子却停在了市中心桥下的小广场旁，格拉迪欧快速下了车，冲诺克提斯诧异的目光比划了一下墙根处的自动贩卖机，说只是想去买杯饮料。<br/>一个人被留下后，诺克提斯透过车窗的玻璃膜望着格拉迪欧的背影，双手在黑下灯的阴影中相互搓着。从舞会开始前的情绪就一直萦绕在他胸前，叫他上不来气。他知道那是个简单的问题，但他就是出不了口。<br/>他肯定，格拉迪欧肯定早就察觉，并且等着他亲自问出来。<br/>就在这个想法第N次跑过大脑之际，格拉迪欧却走到了他的后车门外，隔着窗户敲了两下。诺克提斯摇下窗户，对方却没问他有什么想喝的，反而扣下饮料罐的拉环转身靠在了车门框上。<br/>“有什么想说的吗？”<br/>格拉迪欧的身影只留出一部分在窗外，他站在车外靠着车门的样子无法被车内的诺克提斯捕捉到，自然也看不到脸。<br/>“你一直在闹什么别扭啊？”格拉迪欧灌了口饮料，垂下的手握着易拉罐，用指甲轻轻刮了刮易拉罐的边。<br/>虽然没有接触目光，但诺克提斯还是不再面对窗户的方向。他靠在车座里，几乎让后背陷入其中，整个窝在那里显得小了一圈。<br/>但是安静却如同煎熬。格拉迪欧没有想往日那样直白的发怒或者叫他快说，而是选择等待，让时间招出诺克提斯要讲的东西。格拉迪欧是有策略的，但并非是他什么都不懂，而是他选择了耐心。<br/>看来他知道，这只不过是自己小男友在感情上的波动。<br/>“你就没有什么反应吗？”终于诺克提斯开口。<br/>他的确在和自己的盾交往，这件事只有朋友之间知道。<br/>他们仍然更多的处于身份的压力下，是重要的朋友，甚至是兄弟，也是名副其实的上下级，但他们还是会谈恋爱。<br/>诺克提斯甚至委屈起来，他无法把今天的学校舞会当作一个很好的回忆收藏在记忆中，反而时时刻刻都在提醒自己格拉迪欧的存在。<br/>“今天的舞会…你看着我上去跳舞就没有什么感想吗？”<br/>车外的微风还有接到远处的吵杂好像都不合时机的扩大，变得喧嚣，试图遮掩任何一丝线索，将格拉迪欧那细微的鼻息声掩盖了一半下去，叫车里的人猜不出来那是什么意思。<br/>停顿了几秒后格拉迪欧才发话，甚至还有些发笑，“所以你这些话总结起来是什么意思？”<br/>格拉迪欧弯下腰把罐子摆在了地上，转过身却没弯下腰，脸仍然被车顶遮掩，“你把话直接讲出来不就好了吗，诺克特？”<br/>这叫诺克提斯面红耳赤，甚至情绪一下子提升到他抓不住的高度。他一口气从胸口窜在嗓子眼，话语就这样要爆发出来，可是他还是卡在那里，握着拳头，却再也控制不了的将瞪大的蓝色眼睛抛去窗外。<br/>格拉迪欧依旧站在那里，给足了对方时间。<br/>诺克提斯注意到，相比自己的性子，格拉迪欧好像看透了一切，甚至愿意承担所有他说的话，并且有足够的自信给出答复。这份游刃有余叫诺克提斯甘拜下风，压了压嘴唇，终于将这份急切希望自己男朋友给与答复的话问了出来。<br/>“非要我说‘你不吃醋’吗？”<br/>趁着自己尴尬之前把话丢出去，诺克提斯觉得自己烧了起来，西装下热浪席卷，手心都出汗了，汗毛也因为羞耻而竖了起来。<br/>格拉迪欧还是在沉默，但气氛变得不同。从他的角度说不定能看得出来王子手指上细微的变化，猜得出来所有情绪的波动。<br/>已经习惯了被对方教育，诺克提斯终于改变态度，硬是像是递交满分答案那样把自己的话一字一句的正式摆出来。<br/>“你不吃醋吗?”<br/>谁知听完这话，格拉迪欧竟终于弯腰下来，手臂搭在车窗上，把脸从窗户外露出来。他不但没生气，反而露出满足的笑容，上扬的嘴角挂着得意，像是赢得了什么比赛，将有趣又带着深意的目光落在坐立难安的小王子脸上。<br/>年轻的王之盾此时此刻的目光比今天任何时候都要炙热，那双晚霞般的眸子布满了火烧云，点再诺克提斯发烫的眼眶和脸颊上，近在咫尺，寸步不离。<br/>这比刚才在会场上的视线还要坚定，还要敏锐，还要福满感情。不再有工作和身份格挡再两人之间，而是距离被缩短，彻底陷入两人的世界。诺克提斯能从晚霞的红眸中找到自己的影子，上面映着的自己是多么的害羞。<br/>“我当然吃醋，”格拉迪欧撇了下眉头，歪歪头冲对方承认。<br/>他说的是实话，也知道这是诺克提斯想听的。<br/>“伊格尼斯跟我说，你觉得我对你舞会的安排没有任何反应？”<br/>“伊格尼斯…”诺克提斯不知道自己该怎么拉过不在场的人抱怨一番，但他没想到自己的想法竟然已经被暴露到这等程度。<br/>格拉迪欧胳膊收压在车窗框上，侧着身瞄着车外的街道，像是讲悄悄话似的从嘴角里挤出下一句，“我可是每分每秒都在想着你怎么还不离开会场。”<br/>虽然这只是一场社交舞会，只是学校内的活动，但是作为交往中的恋人还是会因为不能一起参加并且看着对方有其他舞伴安排而吃醋。<br/>对，这就是诺克提斯的点。他不喜欢这种安排，但是这只是作为校园社交的一个普通安排，并非是其他意图，因此没有值得抱怨的地方。但格拉迪欧一直都表现得太过普通，对他拿出来的态度都是作为王室亲信的态度，从来没抱怨过一句。<br/>他们的感情无法很快对外公开，就连他们的父亲以及其他王宫的人也都不知道。因此他们的苦恼没人看得出来，一切都还是照样走着流程。<br/>可是那怕一点点吃醋，在这种时候也能让作为情侣的一方有些开心。<br/>“这话你从来不说。”<br/>“你也知道这点小事不会改变我们之间的任何关系，”格拉迪欧哼了哼鼻子，口吻却软了许多，“再说，如果我当时直接那么讲，你肯定会羞红了脸，叫我闭嘴。”<br/>“你现在闭嘴！”<br/>“这可是你让我说的，别闹，诺克特。”格拉迪欧翻了个白眼，伸手去戳恋人的鼻子，却被对方如同小猫似的用手给拍开了。<br/>“所以，怎么样？你之前一直怪怪的，就是因为我不能把我吃醋的想法和抱怨说出来而生我的气吗？”王之盾总算直起腰，抱起胳膊，看戏似的发言道，“你觉得我会因为这点事就打乱你的学校生活吗？我对我们的感情很有信心。”<br/>他这话可不是单说自己的职责和身份，而是感情。<br/>“我也想听你说出来…而已…”诺克提斯气势不高，笨拙的学着对方的样子抱起胳膊，免得自己要心跳过快而猝死。<br/>虽然格拉迪欧不会直接说出来吃醋的话，但诺克提斯也想听被对方夸奖的话。不是对于他衣服或者领结的评论，也不是对于他今天舞蹈训练成果的评价，而是处于恋人关系，单纯对于他今日样貌的感想。<br/>车门被打开，夜晚的空气跟随着年轻王之盾的身影一起探入车内，卷起王子的胳膊，将他拉了过来。<br/>“真是没辙，”格拉迪欧咯咯乐出两声，把呼吸拨在王子黑夜般的刘海上，直到对方夜空色的蓝色眼睛追上了他的笑容。<br/>“你知道你跳舞时我多想上去把你拉走吗？”高大的男孩抬起一侧膝盖压在车座边缘，将另一侧的手架于门框上，把整个人堵在车门前，好把半个身子钻进车里，彻底将后座上的男孩圈在乐自己的影子下。<br/>诺克提斯反手也抓住他的胳膊，手指按压在结实的手臂上，伸长脖子试图更加靠近对方，将刚才那些话的尾音都清晰的收进耳朵里。<br/>“以及，”格拉迪欧松开他，手指娴熟的朝向托起男孩的下巴，让他们之间的高度更加稳固的接近彼此。<br/>“我选的这条领结花纹果然很配你，跟我想的一样。”<br/>他得意洋洋，把没人发现的王子藏在车内悄语着心动的话。<br/>“你看起来很可爱。”<br/>这大概就是诺克提斯当初想听到的评价。<br/>是他当时没能说完的话。藏起来的话。<br/>因为这个只比自己恋人大两岁的大男孩也会害羞，如果他当时多看几眼对方，多说几句评论，他也许就会为自己不能挽着对方跳舞而惋惜和生气，这些他不会当面表达。<br/>他也有错，但他能够坚持。<br/>直到今天他看到灯光下的王子，终于等到被对方询问，他才能卸下所有职务，把自己的醋意灌输在此后的几个小时里。<br/>于是躲在桥下的黑色轿车中，王之盾悄悄亲吻着路西斯王子的唇，把这个特殊夜晚里谁都抢不走的人收下，然后将这些只有他听得到的话全都保存。<br/>王子是他的人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>